


The Heart Lives On (One-Shot)

by Fangirlforlife1457



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlforlife1457/pseuds/Fangirlforlife1457
Summary: Dot recalls a night that changed her and her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be filled with tons of angst and it has a bittersweet ending. There will be also mention of sensitive subjects. Just giving you a heads up.

_He wasn’t supposed to get hurt_

 

_He was her protector._

 

_The one she went to when she had a problem._

 

_He was supposed to always be there for her._

 

_To always comfort her._

 

_He wasn’t supposed to leave her._

 

_Not, like that._

___________________________

Those are the thoughts that raced through Dot Warner's mind. As she stared at the grave in front of her with tearful eyes. Those tears fell down her face as her eyes traced the name on that grave. 

 

‘ _Yakko Warner_ ’ 

 

The grave read. Causing the young Warner to curl into more of a ball then she already was. She always got like this when she was near his grave. 

 

Even though it happened seven years ago. She was only twelve when it happened. Her second older brother was fourteen. And Yakko he had just hit sixteen. She’s nineteen now but it still _hurt her._  

 

What had happened on that fateful night..? It was all a _DAMNED fire’s fault_. She remembers that night so perfectly. It was scary and she still sometimes has nightmares about it. 

 

As she continued to stare at his grave. She started to recall that night yet again. 

_________________________________________________

It had all started at 2:00 o’clock in the morning . When a noise startled him. Yakko had gotten out of bed. To investigate what it was. 

 

When he got to where the noise was coming from. He hadn’t seen anything until he got closer. Not, even two seconds later it burst into flames. 

 

That was when he got his _first_ third-degree burn. On his left hand. He yelped and jumped back. He then ran quickly into Dot’s room and while still dragging her. He got Wakko up as well. 

 

At that point, the flames had already reached Yakko’s bedroom. He had both Wakko and Dot’s hand and ran towards the door. To open it. 

 

“BOTH OF YOU COVER YOUR MOUTH AND NOSE! AND BE CAREFUL” He had shouted at them in a panic and they both quickly obeyed him. 

 

He then had gotten the door open and waved at them to go on. “ _YOU TWO GO!_ ” He shouted. “WHAT ABOUT YOU?” Wakko had shouted back at him. He only responded with another “ _GO NOW!”_. 

 

That was when Dot and Wakko jumped from the tower to escape the flames. They were alright when they had landed. They expected to see their eldest brother jump as well. But they only saw the flames. 

 

“YAKKO?!” They both shouted in fear and panic. They glanced at each other before remembering. Yakko had been so focused on them. He hadn’t protected his mouth and nose from the smoke. 

 

“YAKKOOOOOOO?!” They shouted again this time louder and longer. They continued this for a second. To see if they would get anything from their brother. 

 

Luckily their screams were heard but the person who answered wasn’t the person they wanted. 

 

 

“Hey, you two. WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN!” A voice the two recognized as Mr. Plotz’s made them whipped around. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. BUT HAVE YOU FAILED TO THE NOTICE THE FIRE” Dot had shouted, tears now streaming down her face. 

 

Mr. Plotz blinked in shock before looking to the tower where the flames were still burning furiously. “Oh God, I call 911,” He said before quickly and doing as he said. 

 

Dot hung on to Wakko like he was a lifeline. All she knew at that moment is that her eldest brother was in danger. She also knew he may not make it. 

 

Dot crying into Wakko’s chest. With him Trying to reassure her. Keyword trying.

________________________________________________

Once the fire department and ambulance got there. The firefighters were able to reach their brother. 

 

For a moment. Dot felt a small cling of hope. That was until she saw the state her oldest brother was in. 

 

It was a Horrific site. He was covered in third-degree burns from head to toe. Some of the flames had gotten to him. He was covered in bruises as well and his face was swollen. 

 

But, what scared Dot the most was when she noticed Yakko’s chest. It wasn’t moving up and down. He wasn’t breathing. Dot felt like time slowed down and herself go light headed. 

 

She was snapped back into reality when two hands grabbed her shoulders and shake her lightly. 

 

“D...Do...Dot!” It was Wakko looking at her with concern and sadness in his eyes. All Dot could do at that moment was wrapped her arms around him and cry. 

 

She felt his arms hug her back tightly in a warm embrace as they both grieved over their brother. 

_____________________________________

Now, back in the present. As she continued to stare at his grave. She recalls how badly her eldest brother’s death had affected her. She had grown more reserved and only really talked to Wakko. She had dropped her ‘I’m cute’ thing as well. 

 

She still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and crying wishing that she could have her brother back. But, she knew that sadly that _wish would not come tru_ e. As she was thinking about all of this. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by 

 

A soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her now 21-year-old brother. 

 

“You Alright ?” He asked. Dot looked to the grave then back at him before responding. 

 

“Sad. But I’m Alright” The young toon girl said.

 

Wakko nodded and hummed “We better get going it’s going to get dark soon. Meet me at the car in three minutes” 

 

“Alright” Dot said as she turned back to the grave for a quick moment. She then relived all of the good memories that she and Yakko had. Which put a small and soft smile on her face. 

 

As she stood up from off of the ground. She looked at the grave for one last time at least for that day anyway. With that small smile on her face, she whispered “ _I love you, Yakk_ o” 

 

When she was walking towards the car that Wakko was waiting for her in. She could have sworn that she heard a soft “I love you too” blowing through the wind. 

 

But, she knew it was _just in her mind……, Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is going on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what’s finally here...? Yep, it’s going to become a bigger story but some of the chapters won’t be out for a while. Anyways I hope you look forward to seeing what I have planned for this story. But for now, I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this chapter.

Dot awoke in a cold sweat before looking around her room and when she realized she had another nightmare. She grumbled, annoyed. 

 

‘Damn nightmare’ She thought to herself as she looked at the time which read 

 

‘7:00 AM’ 

 

She sighed. ‘Might as well get up... since I only had a few minutes left anyways’ She thought before reaching over and hitting the off button on her alarm so it wouldn’t go off. Then, she kicked her blanket off of her and put her feet into her pink fluffy slippers. Before walking into the living room of her and Wakko’s small apartment.

 

Since the fire had damaged the water tower they had to have somewhere to stay and when the water tower was re-built the studio had offered to let them live there once again. But both her and Wakko had agreed that the water tower had reminded them too much of their eldest brother plus they wanted to do other things outside the studio. So they settled on a small apartment. It wasn’t much but it did its job. Though they did stay in California because it would _always_ be their home. 

 

As Dot entered the living room. The smell of bacon and eggs hit her nose and she looked towards the kitchen where she saw her older brother cooking in the kitchen. 

 

He must have heard the pitter-patter of her feet because he turned his head slightly to look at her. 

 

“Good morning, Dottie!” Wakko said happily.

 

Dot playfully glared at her brother “I wonder why I haven’t killed you yet” 

 

Wakko smirked over at her “Because you don’t have the heart to” 

 

“Don’t I Though..? Don’t I...?” 

 

“Nah, I don’t think so. Anyways how’d you sleep” 

 

“Horrible as usual” 

 

Wakko frowned slightly at her response “I’m sorry... Honestly, I thought they nightmare stage would be over by now” 

 

The youngest Warner shrugged “Guess Not. But don’t apologize... it’s not your fault... it’s no one's fault... it’s just my imagination” 

 

 

Wakko pressured his lips and handed Dot her plate before saying “Still, I just feel bad you can’t sleep. Especially since you’re winter break is over and you have to go back to college today”

 

 

“Don’t worry about it Wak, I’ll be fine.” 

 

Wakko just sighed and nodded “Okay, if you’re sure” 

 

It was quiet until a small crash of something was heard both siblings jumped when they heard it. 

 

“Dot/Wakko you okay...?” They both asked each other at the same time. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine...What about you..?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine... Thanks, Dot” 

 

“No problem” 

 

“Anyway, What on Earth fell...?” The youngest Warner asked as she stood from her seat to put her now empty plate in the sink. 

 

“Just a cup... Have no idea why though” He muttered 

 

“Who knows..? it was _probably nothing_ ” 

 

“Yeah you’re probably right” 

 

Dot looked over towards a clock hanging up on a wall and it read 

 

‘7:30 AM’ 

 

“Damn, I better get going” Dot said, looking towards her brother who was still stuffing his face. She rolled her eyes playfully. “Somethings never change” 

 

“Bye Duot” Wakko said his mouth filled with food. 

 

Dot walked over and hugged her brother before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door. 

 

                             XXX

“Ugh, I’m glad that’s over” 

 

“Tell me about it, Skippy” 

 

Dot sighed as she started to grab her stuff. Honestly, she was really glad that class was over. That professor was about as stale as year-old bread. Though she was glad really the only other person she talked to, Skippy was in the class. To make the class a little worth staying in that class. 

 

“You coming..?” Asked Skippy who was already halfway out the door.

 

“Yeah, just give me a second” 

 

Dot’s ears perked when she heard what sounded like a chair fall and what sounded like a small quiet ‘Opps’. She didn’t think anyone else was in the room with her. As she looked around the room. She discovered she was correct and no one was in the room with her.

 

“Lack of Sleep must be getting to me” She muttered to herself before starting to head out the door herself not before hearing what sounded like a 

 

‘Wait’ 

 

She looked around once more and when she saw nothing. She grumbled and walked out the door. Hoping that if she could ever get some sleep these things she’d be hearing would go away. 

                               XXX

“That is really odd, Dot” 

 

“I know right” She said before taking another bite out of her sandwich. 

 

“Didn’t you say..? A cup fell this morning and both you and Wakko heard and saw it” 

 

The Warner nodded “Yeah, We did... Why’d you ask...?” 

 

Skippy looked in thought for a moment before snapping his fingers in realization. 

 

“Yo, I think you’re apartment may be haunted.” 

 

Dot snorted at the thought. Their small ass apartment being haunted. Yeah right. _Ghost aren’t real anyway._

 

“Nah, I don’t think so besides, Skips, _Ghost aren’t real_ ” 

 

Skippy shrugged “You never know” 

 

“Yeah, Skippy... I think I do know what’s real and what’s not” Dot snapped but quickly saw the look on Skippy’s face 

 

“I-I’m Sorry... I just haven’t gotten much sleep lately and I’m starting to m-miss _h-him_ again” 

 

The next thing she knew she was wrapped up in Skippy’s arms and pulled into a hug. 

 

“It’s okay... I understand” 

 

“Thank you, Skippy” 

 

                              XXX

The cool air hit Dot’s face as she walked outside of the school building, her classes were done with for today and was making her way towards the bus stop. Even though it still felt like winter in other states in California it’d felt like summer never really left. Yeah, sure there’d be occasions where you would need a very light jacket. But, even that was rare. 

 

As the girl reached the bus stop... she noticed a bench and decided to sit since it would probably take the bus a minute anyway. She then reached in her hammerspace and pulled out her phone. 

 

Swiping through her phone. Dot then noticed she had an unread message and clicked on it. 

 

It was from Wakko and when she noticed whom it was from she read it and it said 

 

‘Boss wants me to stay later. I’ll be back around 12:00 AM. So you’ll probably be asleep by the time I get back... I just wanted to let you know. Love ya <3’

 

Dot nodded to herself and texted back 

 

‘That’s alright... I probably won’t be asleep because... well you know why..:p. But, just in case I get sprayed with magical sleep dust and actually do end up falling asleep. I’ll see ya in the morning’ 

 

Honestly, Dot didn’t know how her brother worked that long.. especially because it works as a bartender... it’s not what he wanted to do. But, hey it pays the bills and keeps a roof and food in check... So, they couldn’t really argue with that. 

 

The Warner snapped out of her thoughts when she heard what sounded like a voice saying 

 

‘Bus is here’ 

 

She looked around and there was no one around but sure enough, the bus had arrived. She looked confused for a moment before shaking her head and realized that trying to take a nap would help clear head of these _voices_ she’d been “ _hearing_ ”. Though the Key word was trying. Before getting onto the bus. 

                                              XXX

’Not this again’ 

 

Dot tossed and turned in her bed. Once again not able to get any sleep once again. She huffed, angry that she was going to be even more _sleep-deprived._ She hated what had been going on for these past few weeks. The Warner then kicked off of her blanket with the thought that some warm milk could maybe help her get some sleep.  

 

As she entered the kitchen she noticed the door at the end of the hall was closed and it’s lights were off. She wasn’t sure if Wakko was home or not yet. But, she shook that thought off as she reached the cabinet and when she opened it she pulled out a glass and made her way towards the fridge and got some milk. 

 

Once that was done she headed towards the microwave and placed the glass inside. As she waited her eyes looked towards the end of the hall once more. If Wakko was even there she didn’t have to worry about waking him since he slept like a rock. A soft smile was put on her face as she remembered when it was really hard to wake him.

 

That was when Yakko was _still alive._ Almost every morning Wakko would be woken up by an air horn. Pretty much every morning. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the microwave beeping. She gently grabbed it out, trying not to burn her hand. Afterward, she made her way back to her bedroom and everything seemed normal.

 

But, then she saw what looked like a small _light_ and it _flickered_ for a moment before it faded out again. Dot’s heart was beating very fast as she had no idea where that light had come from. 

 

“Wha- What the _hell was that_ …?” 

 

She muttered out before she picked up the pace to move to her bedroom. Once she entered she all but slammed the door. Still trying to calm herself down after that. With shaky hands, she placed the milk down on her end table. 

 

‘I really need to get sleep…This is getting scary…Because what I just wasn’t real was it…? It was your MIND! Get ahold of yourself, Dot!’ 

 

Dot then deadpanned “And you're having a conversation with yourself….Inside your head” 

 

The Warner then grabbed her milk and started drinking it, hoping to clear her mind. 

                                        XXX

“Dot, you okay…?” 

 

Dot looked up from her barely touched breakfast when she heard that. It was Wakko. He looked concerned. 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay…” 

 

“Dot” 

 

“What…?” 

 

“Tell me honestly, Are. You. Okay?” 

 

Dot was getting frustrated. He had been asking the same question for the past few days and it was getting annoying. Her brows furrowed slightly before answering 

 

“I’m. Fine” 

 

“Are you sure...I just wan-“ 

 

Dot cut him off 

 

“I said _I’M FINE_ , Dammit” Dot shouted. She then saw a look of hurt on Wakko’s face for a moment before his own brows furrowed. 

 

“I’m just trying to help you, _Dorothy_ ” 

 

Dot’s eyes widened for a moment at the use of her real name. She wasn’t expecting it from but she quickly went back to being angry and annoyed. She was about to say something but was cut off. 

 

“I know these past few weeks have been getting worse for you and I want to see if I can help you. But, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on..” 

 

Dot huffed stood up from her seat grabbed her phone and then her backpack and was about to move out the door. Ignoring Wakko’s shouts that she was leaving to early. She didn’t need someone on her back. Before she fully left out the door she could’ve sworn she heard a voice say 

 

‘Please don’t fight..turn back’ 

 

She shook her head and left

                                                  XXX

What Wakko and Dot didn’t know was there was another figure in the room that they couldn’t see. 

 

“Dot..” 

 

It muttered as she stormed out the door.

 

The figure then felt a hand on its shoulder 

 

“What’re you doing here…?” 

 

“Taking you back..you’ve used up all of your time this week and honestly I think it’s stupid you tried to let them see you this early..you could’ve _hurt yourself_ ” 

 

The figure deadpanned “ _I’m Dead,_ Jerry” 

 

“Nice to meet you dead…I’m Jeremy, not Jerry” 

 

The figure rolled its eyes “Yeah whatever” 

 

“Let’s get going” 

 

“Fine” 

 

The figure and Jeremy then left in a flash, literally 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, I’m sure you’ve already figured out who the figure out. But, it won’t be shown who it is for a few more chapters. For now, though I must disappear but I shall return.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Dot's mind messing with her or is it something else. Anyways, I hope you all are going to enjoy this story. .Also just a warning I’m not a fire expert so if things seem a bit odd in this story that’s why.


End file.
